God only knows
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Charlie x Théodore / Post-Poudlard) En juin 2002, alors que le Ministère le tient à l'œil à cause de l'ex profession de son paternel, Théodore Nott devient stagiaire dans la fameuse réserve naturelle de dragons roumaine. Il ne croit pas au destin et ne poursuit aucun rêve, mais la présence d'un Weasley costaud dissimulant une sensibilité insoupçonnée pourrait changer la donne.
1. God only knows

**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec la première partie de ce qui sera, je pense, un two-shot ^^ C'est à nouveau un Charlie/Théodore, plus long, plus élaboré que le précédant, et centré sur la vie de Charlie en Roumanie.**  
 **Bonne lecture, à bientôt !**

* * *

God only knows :

Théodore aperçut Charlie Weasley pour la première fois durant sa quatrième année, aux alentours de la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il le reconnut immédiatement à ses tâches de rousseur, ses yeux bleus et l'odeur de brûlé qui se dégageait de sa veste. En vérité, Théodore connaissait Charlie et son métier depuis qu'il était en première année, sans l'avoir jamais rencontré, et uniquement parce qu'il avait plus d'une fois entendu Ron parler de lui au cours de l'épisode du dragonneau répondant au nom de Norbert.

Théodore se demandait souvent comment Harry Potter et ses amis avaient pu agir secrètement à Poudlard si souvent, alors que lui-même finissait immanquablement par repérer leurs stratagèmes ou surprendre leurs messes-basses. Personne à part lui avait compris qu'ils tentaient de sauver la pierre philosophale ; personne à part lui avait entendu Harry et Ron s'entretenir au sujet du Basilic qui hantait le château ; personne à part lui avait fait le lien entre la fuite de l'hippogriffe et celle de Sirius Black ; personne à part lui avait suspecté le prétendu Fol'Œil de boire du Polynectar en permanence ; personne à part lui avait vu six adolescents s'élancer à dos de Sombrals vers le Ministère ; personne à part lui avait observé Drago Malfoy se rendre systématiquement dans la Salle sur Demande ; personne à part lui avait compris que Harry Potter abritait un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort.

Et il pensait cela en toute modestie, conscient que sa nature excessivement discrète, sa mémoire d'éléphant ou encore le fait d'être fils de Mangemort faisait de lui une personne on ne peut mieux informée. Mais Théodore ne s'était jamais servi de toutes les informations qu'il avait emmagasinées, que ce soit pour Potter, pour Voldemort ou pour lui-même. Le Serpentard était un éternel spectateur, ainsi que le lui avait obligeamment demandé son père en le conduisant pour la première fois au Poudlard Express : « Sois discret, mon garçon. Sois discret et prudent. J'aimerais mieux que tu ne t'attires pas d'ennuis, car j'ai bien peur de ne pas toujours être là pour te protéger – les temps changent, la paix n'est qu'apparente. Le mieux serait que tu ne te fasses pas d'ennemis. Pour cela, tu ne dois accorder ta loyauté à personne, auquel cas tu hériterais des ennemis de tes amis. En clair, tu devras puiser dans ta propre force et ta propre astuce. Donner trop d'importance à quelqu'un n'apporte jamais rien de bon, souviens-t'en ».

Théodore était un garçon intelligent, certes, mais il n'avait que onze ans. Il faisait aveuglément confiance à son père qui l'avait élevé, seul, et qui avait toujours agi de manière à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. L'enfant devait comprendre plus tard que la plaie béante que la mort de sa mère avait laissé dans le cœur de Mr. Nott était l'origine même de cette dernière déclaration, cet appel à la solitude par crainte de souffrir.

Il prendrait conscience par la même occasion que Charlie Weasley, le dragonologiste, était l'homme qui l'aiderait à s'affranchir une bonne fois pour toutes de la recommandation insensée de son paternel, bien qu'elle le marqua toute son adolescence.

* * *

\- Eh bien, t'en fais une tête !

Charlie ne releva même pas la tête de son rapport, atterré. Il répondit à Eirin, son amie et collègue d'origine japonaise, tout en continuant de griffonner mollement des indications complémentaires sur son parchemin.

\- Noberta a éconduit son dernier prétendant, souffla-t-il.  
\- Oh. Elle lui a arraché la tête, tu veux dire ?

Le Weasley lui lança une œillade réprobatrice qui ne fit pourtant que renforcer l'amusement de la jeune femme.

\- Cette dragonne a un sacré caractère... et elle semble dépourvu du moindre instinct de reproduction ! poursuivit le rouquin. Elle tolère à peine les femelles de son espèce et essaie de tuer tous les mâles qu'on lui présente, même lorsqu'elle a ses chaleurs. C'est un cas désespéré.  
\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, mais qui ?  
\- Hein ?

Eirin lui sourit.

\- Toi aussi, tu éconduis toutes les femelles qu'on te présente sans souci de perpétuer l'espèce, non ?  
\- Mais moi je ne les carbonise pas avant de leur mordre le museau, fit remarquer Charlie.

Sa vis-à-vis sourit de plus belle, sans doute en imaginant son ami user de ces manières somme toute peu galantes avec les demoiselles qui essayaient – en vain – de lui faire du charme. Ce n'était pas de leur faute si Charlie était séduisant ; en revanche, aux yeux d'Eirin, il était plus qu'évident que Charlie était engagé dans une relation sérieuse et exclusive avec son métier. Imaginer pouvoir le détourner de ses dragons suffisamment longtemps pour le séduire était mal le connaître, risquer de le blesser et, par la même occasion, se le mettre à dos.

Eirin connaissait bien Charlie, et pour cause : ils avaient fait leurs études supérieures ensemble, en Roumanie. Aussi, elle savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer un tant soit peu étourdi lorsqu'il s'agissait d'événements qui ne concernaient pas directement les dragons ou la réserve.

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quelle heure le stagiaire est censé arriver ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.  
\- Quel stagiaire ? grogna Charlie en ensorcelant son parchemin pour l'envoyer à destination – avec tous les dragons à proximité, l'usage des chouettes était exclu.  
\- Celui que tu es censé accueillir ?

Un silence lourd de sens fit écho à sa déclaration, précédant de peu un juron retentissant et le départ précipité de Charlie. Ce dernier transplana à la va-vite même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela, puis atterrit en pleine nature, à plusieurs kilomètres de la réserve naturelle.

Il s'agissait du point de rencontre où il aurait dû attendre le stagiaire, un certain Théodore Nott, sauf qu'il venait de se pointer au rendez-vous avec pas moins d'une demi-heure de retard. Cela n'avait semblait-il pas découragé le jeune homme qui patientait, adossé contre un arbre. Il se redressa en le voyant arriver.

Ce garçon efflanqué devait avoir vingt ans, guère plus, mais il dépassait Charlie d'au moins autant de centimètres. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que sa peau était pâle – à l'instar de sa barbe naissante – et ses yeux d'un brun très sombre. Tout chez lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été étiré : ses jambes, ses doigts et même ses oreilles légèrement pointus.

Charlie alla à sa rencontre, puis lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour, je suis Charlie Weasley, dit-il dans un anglais hésitant qu'il n'utilisait plus que rarement.  
\- Théodore Nott. Enchanté.  
\- Pardonne-moi pour le retard. Il y a eu un... un contretemps.

Charlie ne précisa pas que le contretemps en question était une Norvégienne à crête au caractère le plus exécrable qu'il ne lui eût jamais été donné de voir chez un dragon – Magyars à pointes compris. Après tout, si ce jeune Nott était leur nouveau stagiaire, il s'en rendrait compte assez tôt.

\- Je viens d'arriver, assura Nott avec un flegme poli. J'ai laissé le Portoloin à l'endroit où j'ai atterri, est-ce que ça ira ?

Le dragonologiste regarda la canette écrabouillée que son vis-à-vis lui désigna, puis hocha la tête.

\- C'est très bien. Tu as l'habitude du transplanage d'escorte ? La réserve se trouve à plusieurs kilomètres, et avec ta valise...

Si Nott était étonné par cette introduction abrupte, il ne le montra pas, et Charlie lui en fut reconnaissant ; il manquait d'aisance lorsqu'il s'exprimait, c'était un fait. Et il fallait qu'on l'ait chargé d'aller récupérer le stagiaire !

Charlie lui tendit gauchement son bras. Il sentit les doigts fins de son cadet s'enrouler fermement autour de son poignet, après quoi il transplana sans plus attendre. Le Weasley se félicita intérieurement lorsqu'ils réapparurent _à côté_ de l'enclos des Boutefeux chinois, et non _dedans_ , comme cela le lui était arrivé la semaine précédente. Bill aimait bien lui demander s'il avait trouvé son permis dans une chocogrenouille.

Théodore relâcha sa prise et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Son expression était indéchiffrable, si bien que Charlie ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à te présenter ?

L'ancien Serpentard fit volte-face et lui adressa un regard qui lui hérissa la nuque, en dépit de la chaleur presque suffocante de ce mois de juin.

\- Vous avez lu mon CV ?  
\- Tes expériences sont variées, aucun patron ne s'est jamais plaint de toi, mais...  
\- Je n'ai jamais persévéré dans aucun domaine, acheva Théodore. Vous êtes anglais. Mon nom vous dit quelque chose ?

Bien sûr que son nom lui disait quelque chose. C'était le nom d'un Mangemort. Et Théodore comprit à sa tête que la réponse à sa question était affirmative.

\- J'avais envie de quitter l'Angleterre.

Charlie trouva injuste que ce jeune homme qui ne prêtait aucune attention particulière à la dragonologie ait été retenu au détriment d'autres individus passionnés, seulement parce qu'il était remarquablement intelligent et que ce fichu Hagrid le recommandait... **[*]** d'ailleurs, Charlie se demandait comment un Serpentard taciturne était entré dans les bonnes grâces du demi-géant.

Le silence peu amical qui planait sur les deux hommes fut bientôt interrompu par Eirin qui revenait du bâtiment administratif. Elle salua le nouveau venu, lui indiqua son nom et se tourna vers Charlie.

\- Dragomir est retenu en Nouvelle-Zélande, il ne rentrera que tard dans la nuit avec l'Opalœil. Il aimerait que tu lui prépares un box et que tu fasses visiter la réserve à Mr. Nott.

Ce n'est qu'au prix d'une difficile maîtrise de soi que Charlie ravala mauvaise humeur. Néanmoins, il se promit que ce chien de Dragomir l'entendrait en rentrant, ça oui...

\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, viens.

Il attrapa la valise de Théodore et prit la direction des dortoirs, le stagiaire sur les talons.

La réserve faisait des kilomètres et des kilomètres de circonférences. Une grande partie correspondait aux territoires des dragons adultes que ces derniers délimitaient eux-mêmes ; une seconde surface étaient constituée d'enclos plus petits réservés aux dragonneaux privés de leurs parents, chose qui n'était pas rare dans un monde où des tordus trouvaient encore le moyen de chasser ces grands reptiles pour leur sang, leurs écailles et tout le reste ; une dernière portion du domaine était recouverte d'énormes étables où l'on veillait sur les dragons malades, blessés ou trop chétifs avant de les relâcher avec les autres.

Une dizaine de dragons adultes vivaient présentement dans la réserve ainsi que quatre dragonneaux, pour environ cinquante Sorciers expérimentés. Certains d'entre eux logeaient sur place, dans des chambres individuelles, ce qui était le cas de Charlie – et maintenant également celui de Théodore.

\- Voilà, annonça Charlie en s'effaçant pour laisser le jeune homme entrer dans sa chambre.

C'était une petite pièce sobre mais douillette. Tout était construit en pierre pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, mais des tapisseries recouvraient les murs et le sol. Le mobilier tenait à un lit simple, une table, une chaise et une armoire. Une fenêtre donnait sur le domaine. La vue était superbe.

Théodore sentit son cœur s'emballer sans raison.

\- Il y a une salle de bain par étage. Idem pour les toilettes. Le réfectoire est au rez-de-chaussée. Les repas sont servis à heures fixes mais tu peux demander gentiment à un cuisinier de quoi te faire un sandwich si besoin est. Je ne vois pas quoi te dire de plus... ah, ce Dragomir !

Tandis que Charlie s'adossait contre l'encadrement de la porte, Théodore posait sa valise sur son lit.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que Dragomir attend de toi, alors il te donnera ses instructions lui-même demain. Est-ce que tu parles roumain ?  
\- Un tout petit peu.  
\- Bon, ça l'obligera à dépoussiérer son anglais. Je vais te laisser t'installer, puis je reviens te chercher pour que tu m'aides à préparer le box de l'Opalœil.

Théodore acquiesça mais son aîné avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui. L'ancien Serpentard soupira. Il ne souvenait pas d'avoir rencontré de Weasley plus bourru.

S'installer ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps : il lui suffit de poser deux piles de vêtements sur une étagère de l'armoire, sa trousse de toilette sur une autre, puis sa plumes et ses parchemins sur le bureau. Il retira ensuite sa cape de voyage et mit des chaussures plus adéquates, avant d'aller dehors. Théodore pensait que le Weasley bourru apprécierait de gagner du temps.

En effet, Charlie fut agréablement surpris de voir le stagiaire sortir des dortoirs au moment où il s'apprêtait à venir le chercher, ce qui se traduisit par un hochement de tête. Il le briefa au sujet du nouveau dragon alors qu'ils se rendaient aux enclos individuels. Théodore nota qu'ils étaient tous vides.

\- Dragomir est l'arrière petit-fils d'Harvey Ridgebit, le fondateur de cette réserve naturelle. En ce moment même, il se trouve en Nouvelle-Zélande pour récupérer un Opalœil des antipodes mâle : ce jeune dragon a été capturé par des trafiquants qui viennent de se faire arrêter par les autorités. Les mauvais traitements qu'il a subis l'ont rendu agressif, c'est pourquoi nous allons le garder à l'écart des autres dragons le temps de le soigner. S'il se rétablit correctement, on pourra le relâcher en Nouvelle-Zélande. Sinon, nous le garderons ici et veillerons à ce qu'il s'épanouisse, voire qu'il se reproduise. Des questions ?  
\- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de garder dans un box un individu traumatisé par la captivité ?

Charlie ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se rembrunit.

\- Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? C'est soit le box, soit une chaîne autour du cou.

Théodore se promit de se rappeler que, chez Charles Weasley, « Des questions ? » signifiait « J'ai fini de parler, alors au travail ».

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent : ils déblayèrent tout un box, le nettoyèrent de fond en comble pour que ne subsiste aucune odeur de dragon étranger qui aurait pu alerter l'Opalœil, y placèrent de l'eau en grande quantité et de la nourriture auxquels Charlie mélangea une dose précise de somnifères. Il faisait presque nuit quand Charlie remercia Théodore pour son aide et lui proposa de disposer.

Théodore aurait aimé demander au rouquin où il allait, mais il sentit que cette question lui déplairait. Alors il se rendit au réfectoire sans trop savoir s'il espérait y rencontrer quelqu'un ou si, au contraire, il ne souhaitait pas secrètement se retrouver seul. Il fut donc relativement satisfait de ne croiser que la dénommée Eirin et un autre homme, Dirk, qui se présenta comme le rafistoleur de service.

\- Et que rafistolez-vous ? s'enquit Théodore en s'asseyant avec eux après y avoir été invité.  
\- Un peu de tout, sourit le Sorcier. Quand je suis arrivé ici, il y a trente ans, je rafistolais les barrières et les portes. Aujourd'hui je rafistole les dragonologistes.

Le jeune Nott se força à sourire.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, petit, tant que j'y pense.  
\- Je tâcherai d'y penser, répondit Théodore, pas sûr d'apprécier de se faire agresser dès le premier jour avec des familiarités.  
\- Je te sers ? demanda Eirin.

Elle s'exécuta sans attendre sa réponse.

\- S'il te plaît, lâcha Théodore.

Pendant qu'il mangeait plus qu'il n'avait faim, Théodore se formula qu'il préférait en fin de compte la rudesse du Weasley. Au moins, il ne l'obligeait pas à tenir un semblant de conversation ou à sourire gentiment. Théodore se retira dès que les règles élémentaires de courtoisie le lui permirent, prétextant une subite fatigue due à une journée bien remplie et un voyage éreintant.

Il réalisa que ce petit mensonge n'en était pas vraiment un quand il posa les yeux sur son lit. Sans plus hésiter, il se déshabilla, enfila un T-shirt propre et se glissa sous la couverture. Le sommeil vint le cueillir extrêmement vite, mais il lui sembla entendre un rugissement lointain avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Théodore se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard avec la sensation qu'il venait tout juste de fermer les yeux. Il entendit des cris, humains pour certains, mais une majorité de hurlements bestiaux dans l'ensemble. Une poignée de secondes lui suffirent pour se rappeler qu'un Opalœil des antipodes devait arriver avec une équipe de Sorciers cette nuit-là ; il lui fallut en revanche un peu plus de temps pour décider s'il devait aller les rejoindre ou non.

Comme l'agitation ne faiblissait pas, il finit par s'habiller en quatrième vitesse et se ruer à l'extérieur. Un groupe de Sorciers était amassé près de l'espèce d'énorme étable, visiblement en train d'essayer d'y faire entrer un dragonneau peu enclin à se laisser faire. Théodore remarqua que l'animal faisait facilement la taille d'une voiture moldue. Étant donné la taille atteinte par un Opalœil mâle adulte, il jugea que celui-ci avait à peu près un an.

Pressé mais non pas moins prudent, Théodore s'approcha des dragonologistes qui tentaient de tempérer l'Opalœil. Il entendit Weasley répéter le même ordre, tantôt en anglais, tantôt en roumain :

\- Ne l'attaquez pas ! Ne touchez pas à ses yeux !

Théodore se demanda comment il comptait dompter une demi-tonne de muscles et d'écailles sans sortilège de Conjonctivite, ce qui restait le plus efficace avec un dragon. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger longtemps sur la raison d'un tel ordre : en s'approchant, Théodore vit à la lueur de la lune et des flammes qu'il manquait un œil au dragon et que l'autre était sévèrement amoché.

Il grimaça, tentant de refouler toute la colère sourde que le dragon lui communiquait sans s'en rendre compte. Il devait fermer son esprit, se calmer...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

... et ignorer son envie de baffer l'autre crétin de Weasley.

Théodore parvint à rejeter l'aura pleine de rage de l'Opalœil, s'apaisant par la même occasion. Il s'avança aussi calmement de possible au milieu des dragonologistes effarés avant de se planter devant le dragon, concentrant son esprit sur une unique pensée :

« _Calme-toi. Arrête de te battre._ »

L'esprit du dragon était confus. Théodore il y vit de la rage, de la peur, du chagrin... des liens arrachés, une douleur morale si écrasante qu'elle en devenait physique – à moins que ça ne soit l'inverse. Au milieu de ce brouhaha, une idée restait maîtresse : « _JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR_ ». Théodore eut un pincement au cœur en découvrant cette incroyable volonté de vivre au milieu des décombres d'une âme brisée.

L'animal était si tourmenté que Théodore remarqua à peine que le silence s'était fait autour de lui. Les dragonologistes, interdits, guettaient la moindre réaction de l'Opalœil qui se tenait immobile, curieux de comprendre le langage d'un humain. Alors Théodore s'appliqua à présenter son esprit au dragon même s'il rechignait à le faire d'habitude. Il lui livra toute sa conscience sans retenue, laissant le dragon renifler ses pensées et juger ses intentions. Il lui montra l'abri douillet qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à lui préparer avec l'aide du Weasley, mais ne lui cacha pas pour autant les somnifères mélangés à la nourriture. Il lui confia pour terminer sa conversation avec Charles : « _... nous allons le garder à l'écart des autres dragons le temps de le soigner. S'il se rétablit correctement, on pourra le relâcher en Nouvelle-Zélande_ ».

Une lueur d'espoir illumina l'esprit déchiqueté du dragon. Une image s'implanta fermement dans celui de Théodore, celle des paysages de Nouvelle-Zélande. Il voyait avec les yeux de l'Opalœil son ombre colossale survoler les plaines et les montagnes. Sa maison.

« _Veux-tu me suivre à l'intérieur ?_ » demanda Théodore en se réappropriant prudemment ses pensées.

« _Oui._ »

Il contourna le dragon à pas lents et le précéda dans le box. À la lumière des torches accrochées au mur, Théodore eut tout le loisir de contempler les actes barbares des trafiquants. Écailles arrachées, griffes coupées...

« _Me donnes-tu le droit de t'enlever les chaînes autour de tes ailes ?_ »

L'Opalœil se coucha sur le ventre et inclina la tête. Théodore prit cela pour une réponse positive. Seulement, il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui et peut-être aurait-il évité de la sortir malgré tout, en songeant au nombre de sortilèges que le dragon avait dû subir.

« _Je ne suis pas assez fort. Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un pour m'aider, d'accord ?_ »

Il lut une approbation méfiante dans le manque de réaction du dragon. Dehors, les dragonologistes n'avaient pas bougé. Leurs murmures s'effacèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Théodore, lequel regarda rapidement autour de lui. La forte carrure du Weasley lui plut et il lui enjoignit de le suivre à l'intérieur.

\- Mais ne prends pas ta baguette.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Dépêche-toi !

Charlie lui obéit en le fixant avec un mélange d'admiration et d'incompréhension. Il préféra garder le silence à l'intérieur du box pour ne pas froisser l'Opalœil qui ne le quittait pas de son seul œil. Ensemble, lui et Théodore débarrassèrent les chaînes qui écrasaient les ailes de l'animal.

\- Dragomir et les autres n'ont pas réussi à les lui enlever ce matin, il était trop énervé, chuchota Théodore.  
\- Comment le sais-tu ? l'interrogea Charlie, surpris.

L'ancien Serpentard éluda la question, peu désireux de lui expliquer que le dragon le lui avait _montré_. Il laissa son aîné se retirer avec les chaînes puis reporta son attention sur le jeune dragon :

« _Je m'en vais. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de me voir._ »

« _Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir._ » rétorqua-t-il fièrement.

« _Tu as raison. Veux-tu de la nourriture sans somnifères ?_ »

« _C'est bien comme ça. Je vais dormir._ »

« _Bonne nuit._ »

Théodore sortit de l'étable sur ces dernières paroles, redoutant par avance de trouver une bande de dragonologistes à l'extérieur. Il avait vu juste. Un homme du même âge que Charlie, la trentaine, s'avança et lui parla dans un anglais correct à l'accent marqué :

\- Es-tu Théodore Nott ?

L'intéressé hocha la tête. L'homme lui sourit.

\- Je m'appelle Dragomir Ridgebit. Suis-moi.

Il le mena vers le bâtiment administratif accolé aux dortoirs, Charlie sur les talons. Théodore pouvait presque sentir ses œillades perplexes peser sur lui. Le rouquin eut la délicatesse d'attendre qu'ils soient tous les trois arrivés dans le bureau de Dragomir pour exploser.

\- Tu parles la langue des dragons ?!

Théodore prit une légère inspiration.

\- Je ne « parle » pas... on ne parle pas avec un dragon, de toute façon. En revanche, je peux lire dans leur esprit et ils peuvent lire dans le mien.

Dragomir finit tranquillement d'allumer quelques bougies disposées dans la pièce afin de la rendre moins lugubre en cette heure avancée de la nuit. Son calme mit la puce à l'oreille de son ami.

\- Tu le savais ! s'exclama Charlie. C'est pour ça qu'Hagrid l'a recommandé et qu'on l'a directement pris comme stagiaire !  
\- Oui, confirma Dragomir avec un sourire. Mais ne sois pas énervé. Assieds-toi.

Le Weasley se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Après un bref silence, il se tourna à nouveau vers Théodore.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit cet après-midi, quand je t'ai demandé ce qui t'amenait ?  
\- Je t'ai dit la vérité : j'avais envie de quitter l'Angleterre.  
\- Théodore n'avait pas le droit de quitter l'Angleterre sans une raison, expliqua Dragomir. Votre Ministère le surveille à cause de son père. J'ai appris pour son don, alors je lui ai fait une proposition.

Charlie continuait de regarder le plus jeune mais il donnait l'air de s'être calmé.

\- Je veux qu'il travaille avec toi, Charlie.

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux dans un parfait ensemble qui fit ricaner Dragomir.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda l'ancien Gryffondor.  
\- Tu es ici depuis plus de dix ans. Tu as de l'expérience et tu es passionné. Théodore aura besoin de toi.

L'intéressé dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de protester. Pour commencer, il n'avait besoin de personne. Ensuite, il n'avait surtout pas besoin d'avoir le Weasley bourru dans les pattes !

\- Très bien, répondit Charlie.

Théodore cilla à plusieurs reprises, choqué de le voir se ranger si vite à l'avis de Dragomir.

\- C'est décidé. Théodore, tu recevras tes directives de Charlie. Tu peux lui faire confiance, mais n'hésite pas à l'envoyer promener s'il fait sa tête d'hippogriffe.

Cette dernière recommandation ne le rassurait qu'à moitié, néanmoins il fit de son mieux pour sourire. Ils prirent tous les deux congé, laissant Dragomir remplir de la paperasse, et rentrèrent au dortoir. Charlie sembla prêt à prendre la parole plus d'une fois sur le chemin du retour, mais il renonçait systématiquement.

Il le raccompagna sans raison apparente jusqu'à sa chambre, sans mot dire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança dans un discours décousu :

\- Excuse-moi pour aujourd'hui... je... j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi. Je t'ai jugé sans te connaître. Et là, je t'ai vu, tu as été très utile avec l'Opalœil. C'était cool. Merci. Alors on se voit demain et... heu... dors bien, ouais. On va beaucoup travailler demain. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer à la tâche, d'accord ? Enfin, d'accord ou pas... bref, salut.

Théodore regarda Charles Weasley partir presque en courant et disparaître dans sa chambre, quelques mètres plus loin.

* * *

Le comportement de Charlie changea sensiblement, comme si le jour de leur première rencontre n'avait jamais existé autrement qu'en rêve. Dès le lendemain, il vint le réveiller à l'aube et lui demanda de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui. Théodore crut déceler une invitation empreinte de considération derrière l'ordre maladroit de son aîné, et il ne comprendrait que plus tard que c'était un réel honneur que Charlie lui faisait.

En attendant, ils mangeaient dans un réfectoire désert à une heure que Théodore trouvait proprement barbare, compte tenu que la nuit qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Tu devrais manger plus que ça, lâcha le rouquin. Tu ne tiendras pas la journée, sinon, maigre comme tu es.

C'était gratuit.

Théodore réalisa soudainement qu'il ne s'était jamais tant énervé en aussi peu de temps après qui que ce soit ; ce constat lui laissa la drôle d'impression d'avoir trahi sa ligne de conduite suprême, laquelle était de ne jamais donner d'importance à quelqu'un – ou à ses paroles, son attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, si tôt ? marmonna-t-il en buvant son café.  
\- T'endurcir. Ton corps doit être aussi fort que ton esprit si tu veux rester ici.

L'ancien Serpentard s'empêcha de faire remarquer à l'ancien Gryffondor qu'il avait visiblement accordé plus d'importance à son corps qu'à son esprit, ces temps-ci, à en juger son QI et ses biceps...

Charlie l'emmena sans mot dire vers une partie de la réserve qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, le territoire d'un des dragons adultes, afin de lui « présenter quelqu'un ». Théodore avait le pressentiment que ce _quelqu'un_ pesait plusieurs tonnes et crachait du feu, mais il était loin de se douter que Charlie comptait lui présenter le premier dragon avec lequel il avait établi une communication. Cela, même Charlie l'ignorait, à vrai dire.

Il sortit son appeau, souffla et patienta. Norberta avait l'habitude de le faire attendre. Elle venait immanquablement à sa rencontre mais elle tenait à lui montrer qu'elle se pointait seulement lorsqu'elle le désirait. Comme elle le désirait pratiquement à chaque fois, Charlie ne devait attendre qu'une poignée de minutes la féroce Norvégienne à crête.

Celle-ci atterrit devant eux et se mit immédiatement à inspecter l'inconnu. Théodore lui présenta son esprit avec tant de réserve que Norberta se fit un plaisir d'y forcer le passage. Le jeune homme grimaça : « _Brute_ ».

« _On se connaît, non ?_ » jeta la dragonne.

« _Tu as déjà rencontré mon esprit quand tu es née à Poudlard_ » répondit-il simplement.

Le nom de l'école provoqua la réminiscence d'une foule d'images dans la tête de la créature. La cabane d'Hagrid, le gros chien, le transport dans une cage trop petite, sa première rencontre avec Charlie... étrangement, Théodore sentit Norberta s'arracher presque instantanément à sa connexion, après quoi elle prit soudain son envol et disparut avec un grondement mécontent.

Charlie l'interrogea du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois, soupira Théodore. Elle est né à Poudlard quand j'y étais. Elle est le premier dragon avec qui j'ai communiqué, même si à l'époque je ne contrôlais absolument pas ma capacité.

Contre toute attente, un sourire ravi illumina le visage du dragonologiste.

\- C'est dingue. J'avais vraiment envie que tu la rencontres parce qu'elle est tellement mignonne ! Mais bon, si c'est déjà fait...

Théodore crut qu'il allait s'étrangler à l'entente du qualificatif employé pour décrire la bestiole.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle est partie ? ajouta Charlie en scrutant le ciel.  
\- Elle n'aime pas se souvenir de Poudlard. J'ai perçu beaucoup de solitude...

Le Weasley eut l'air perplexe.

\- Si elle n'aime pas la solitude, alors pourquoi manifester tant de haine à l'égard des autres dragons ?

Théodore haussa les épaules.

\- Elle doit savoir que si elle s'accouple, vous la relâcherez en Norvège avec son petit. Je n'ai jamais vu un dragon rappliquer à l'entente d'un coup de sifflet ; c'est qu'elle doit être très attachée à toi et craindre votre séparation.

L'étonnement sur la figure de Charlie laissa place à une réelle admiration.

\- Tu as compris en une minute ce que je soupçonnais à peine au bout de dix ans. Tu es fantastique.

Encore un peu et la mâchoire de Théodore s'écrasait sur le sol. Sur le coup, il en conclut que Charles Weasley était gravement bipolaire. Et son sourire gravement mignon.

* * *

 **[*] Contre toute attendre et même s'il avait essayé de se procurer un dragon illégalement, Hagrid avait toute l'affection (et la confiance) du directeur de la réserve naturelle.**


	2. What I'd be without you

**Saluuut ! La suite s'est fait un peu attendre parce qu'elle est un poil plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu... du coup, ce two-shot va se transformer en three-shot avec une petite troisième partie :)**  
 **Petite précision (parce que vous n'êtes pas forcées de partager mon amour des fossiles xD) : "God only knows" est une musique des Beach Boys ^^**

* * *

What I'd be without you :

Deux semaines après son arrivée à la réserve, Théodore avait l'impression qu'il y avait vécu plus longtemps que n'importe où ailleurs. Charlie ne lui laissait guère de répit, mais Théodore se rendit très vite compte que le rouquin exigeait des autres ce qu'il s'imposait à lui-même – ni plus, ni moins. Et Charlie était précisément très exigeant avec lui-même. Pire : il était passionné.

Théodore, qui avait toujours été davantage intellectuel que manuel, vit rapidement les premiers changements s'opérer sur son corps maigrichon : sans égaler celle de Charlie, sa carrure s'était épaissie, et des muscles avaient fini par remplacer les courbatures des premières journées. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi qu'après une longue journée de travail au sein de la réserve.

Il se levait le matin un peu avant six heures et rejoignait Charlie au réfectoire ; le bon côté de se réveiller à l'aurore était qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner seuls, en général. La présence de Charlie était plus supportable que la moyenne, quand il ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à lui mener la vie dure ou à le critiquer. Théodore agissait de façon à ce que Charlie ne trouvât jamais rien à redire sur son travail, mais ce bougre semblait parfois s'amuser à déceler la moindre faille dans ses méthodes. Cela n'empêchait pas Charlie de lui laisser énormément de libertés (et accessoirement de responsabilités). Par exemple, Théodore avait la charge du jeune Opalœil récemment recueilli et nommé Argès, en référence au mythe du cyclope et à l'œil qui lui avait été arraché. S'assurer du bien-être d'Argès était devenu sa tâche principale. Le reste du temps, Charlie le chargeait de l'assister ou d'aller donner un coup de main là où on pouvait avoir de besoin de lui. Autant dire qu'après avoir dîné à vingt heures avec Charlie, Dragomir et Eirin, Théodore s'endormait à l'instant même où sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller.

Curieusement, ce mode de vie lui plaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Resté occupé en permanence sans possibilité de se tenir au courant de l'actualité socio-politique en Angleterre lui libérait l'esprit. Le cadre de la réserve était on ne peut plus plaisant. Les autres Sorciers, pas trop envahissants.

« _Et tu as l'honneur de me nourrir, humain._ »

Théodore releva la tête vers Argès qui venait de lui soumettre cette pensée goguenarde.

« _Tu pourrais arrêter de surgir dans ma tête quand ça te chante ?_ » répliqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Espiègle, Argès se roula dans l'herbe avec entrain. Théodore sourit, appuyé contre la rambarde. Argès avait rejoint l'enclos des quatre autres dragonneaux la veille car il avait recouvré suffisamment de forces pour se faire respecter, mais il ne manifestait aucune sorte d'intérêt pour ses jeunes congénères.

Théodore l'étudia plus attentivement. Ses plus grosses blessures cicatrisaient bien, cependant il hésitait toujours à voler parce que cela réveillait d'autres douleurs qui n'avaient pas encore guéri. Le jeune Sorcier songea avec un pincement au cœur que l'Opalœil conserverait à jamais des blessures invisibles, celles de l'âme. Est-ce que son désintérêt des autres dragons était le résultat de ce que ces enfoirés lui avaient fait subir en l'arrachant aux siens ? Est-ce qu'Argès refuserait de se lier avec quiconque, par peur de souffrir à nouveau ?

« _Ne transpose pas ton comportement sur le mien._ » intervint Argès avec sagesse.

Théodore piqua un fard.

« _Mon comportement n'a rien à voir avec ça !_ »

« _Ah oui ?_ »

Une main puissante s'écrasant sur son crâne coupa court à la conversation. Théodore lâcha un grognement de douleur en foudroyant Charlie du regard. Celui-ci le toisait, amusé.

\- Je te prends à tirer au flanc ?  
\- Je viens juste de terminer de changer l'eau des dragonneaux !  
\- Et donc tu as décidé t'attendre ici plutôt que d'aller voir si on n'avait pas besoin de toi ailleurs ?

Théodore serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répondre. Il savait que quoi qu'il dise, Charlie ne le laisserait pas avoir le dernier mot.

Le Weasley se tourna vers Argès.

\- Alors ? Comment ça va, toi ?

Argès ne broncha pas, avisant Charlie avec perplexité.

« _Est-ce que l'homme roux est au courant que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte ?_ »

« _Il s'en fout, je crois. Mais tu peux toujours lire dans mon esprit pour comprendre à travers moi ce qu'il te veut._ »

« _Quand je lis dans ton esprit, je vois surtout qu'il t'énerve._ »

Théodore sourit.

\- Quoi ? lâcha Charlie.  
\- Rien.  
\- Vous parlez de moi tous les deux, c'est ça ?  
\- On ne « parle » pas, éluda Théodore. On partage notre esprit, c'est différent.

Pour une fois, Charlie ne chercha pas à avoir le dernier mot. Il contempla Argès, puis les autres dragons de l'enclos, rêveur.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'envie. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir communiquer avec les dragons comme tu le fais.  
\- Toi aussi tu communiques avec eux, à ta façon. Tu étudies ton comportement et ton attitude pour te faire comprendre. Et ton lien avec Norberta atteint presque le stade de la transmission de pensée.

Charlie se ressaisit brusquement, l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Norberta ! Voilà pourquoi je suis venu te trouver : j'ai besoin de ton aide pour introduire un Norvégien à crête sur le territoire de Norberta. Il faudrait que tu lui fasses comprendre que j'aimerais autant qu'elle ne lui bouffe pas la gueule, dans la mesure du possible.

« _Qui est Norberta ?_ »

« _Une dragonne qui a mauvais caractère. Charles l'adore, va savoir pourquoi..._ »

Sur ce, les deux dragonologistes prirent la direction de l'enclos de la protégée de l'aîné. Celle-ci vint à sa rencontre avec enthousiasme, avant de remarquer la présence de Théodore. Elle fit comme si elle ignorait qu'il était capable de communiquer avec elle et fixa Charlie d'un air légèrement réprobateur. Théodore fut soufflé de lire tant d'humanité dans son regard luisant.

Charlie lui caressa le museau du plat de la main.

\- Bonjour, ma belle. On va rencontrer quelqu'un, aujourd'hui. Et on va être sympa avec lui, d'accord ?

« _Compte là-dessus._ »

« _Tu comprends la langue des humains ?_ » demanda Théodore, stupéfait.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?_ » renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement.

« _Charlie me demande de te dire d'être gentille avec le Norvégien à crête._ »

Norberta ne répondit pas et enfouit son énorme gueule contre le torse de Charlie, s'amusant à faire mine de lui mordre le bras. Théodore essaya de ne pas penser que les mâchoires de la dragonne pulvériseraient facilement les os du dragonologiste, si elle le voulait, tandis que Charlie la laissait faire en riant.

Fallait-il qu'un homme soit exceptionnellement bourru pour remporter le cœur d'une dragonne excessivement agressive, et vice-versa.

\- J'étais plus jeune que toi quand j'ai rencontré Norberta, dit doucement Charlie. J'avais dix-neuf ans. C'était la première mission qu'on me confiait.

Il avait dans le regard une lueur que Théodore ne lui voyait que dans les moments où il s'occupait d'un dragon.

\- Au cours de tous mes stages d'observation, je n'avais jamais vu un tel caractère de chiottes.  
\- Et donc ça a été le coup de foudre, acheva Théodore.  
\- Pas vraiment, non. La plupart de mes cicatrices portent sa signature.

Théodore regarda les deux vieux amis, troublé. Il aurait aimé jeter un coup d'œil dans l'esprit de Norberta, mais cette dernière le repoussa si violemment qu'il manqua de s'écrouler. Même Charlie, qui à priori n'était pas sensible à ces échanges psychiques, ressentit une vague secousse. L'espace d'une seconde, Norberta sembla prête à s'envoler ; c'est une image dans la tête de Théodore qui l'arrêta.

« _Qui est-ce ?_ »

Il se frotta vainement le front pour se remettre les idées en place alors que Charlie l'observait d'un air soucieux.

« _Argès._ »

Norberta s'approcha prudemment de son esprit, intriguée par le lien qu'elle y décela entre l'Opalœil et le jeune homme. Théodore aurait dû se douter que ses fréquentes connexions avec Argès laisseraient des traces, comme l'odeur de quelqu'un qui vous suit après l'avoir étreint. Et cette odeur plaisait à Norberta. Elle se plongea plus largement dans l'esprit de Théodore, à la recherche de la présence d'Argès, curieuse d'en apprendre davantage sur lui, et s'épouvanta de voir combien le dragonneau avait souffert.

Charlie dévisageait Théodore. Quand Norberta brisa le contact et s'en alla d'un battement d'ailes, l'ancien Serpentard perdit l'équilibre pour de bon. Charlie le rattrapa in extremis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Théodore respira profondément afin de chasser ses vertiges. Il réagit à peine en sentant la main calleuse du dragonologiste caresser son front, chassant la transpiration qui y perlait.

\- Pour le Norvégien à crête, c'est mort.

Il sourit.

\- Mais Argès a une touche.  
\- Quoi ?!

* * *

Le soir même, le seul sujet de discussion qui faisait vibrer la réserve toute entière était la pulsion maternelle dont Norberta, l'irascible protégée de Charlie Weasley, avait fait montre. Norberta était la dragonne la plus âgée sur le territoire parce qu'on redoutait de la relâcher en Norvège : une Norvégienne à crête célibataire et violente aurait causé trop de problèmes sur le pays, si ce n'est sur le continent. Et voilà que dans l'après-midi, elle avait pris le jeune Opalœil sous son aile, défiant quiconque de l'approcher – à l'exception de Charlie et de Théodore.

Quand ce dernier avait demandé au dragonologiste ce que cela allait changer, Charlie n'avait pas répondu. Il avait regardé tristement Norberta veiller sur le sommeil d'Argès, puis était parti sans rien dire. Théodore réitéra sa question auprès de Eirin et Dragomir le soir même, au dîner.

\- Ce que ça change ? répéta Eirin. Eh bien on envisage de relâcher Norberta et Dragomir en Nouvelle-Zélande.  
\- Norberta a adopté Argès, compléta Dragomir. Une dragonne n'est pas faite pour élever son petit entre quatre barrières magiques. Et la protection d'une créature aussi puissante que Norberta peut permettre à Argès de s'épanouir dans son habitat naturel, de devenir un dragon vigoureux et d'avoir une descendance.

Théodore garda le silence, puis soupira discrètement.

\- Ça explique l'humeur de Charles, tout à l'heure.  
\- « Charles » ? releva Eirin en riant. Tu crois qu'il s'appelle « Charles » ?  
\- Vous l'appelez « Charlie », rétorqua Théodore, perplexe.  
\- Parce que c'est son prénom, acheva Dragomir.

L'ancien Serpentard piqua un fard en repensant à _toutes_ les fois où Charlie l'avait laissé l'appeler « Charles ». Ce salaud... il...

\- Il s'est bien moqué de toi s'il t'a laissé faire pendant deux semaines.

La mine déconfite du plus jeune amusa d'autant plus Eirin et Dragomir, jusqu'à ce que le futur dirigeant de la réserve reprenne :

\- Mais tu as raison. Laisser Norberta partir sera un vrai coup dur pour Charlie.

Le repas terminé, Théodore se sentait moins fatigué que d'habitude. Il ne savait pas si cela était le fait de l'habitude de travailler dur, ou celui d'une journée peu éprouvante dans l'ensemble, toujours est-il qu'il ne ressentit nullement l'envie d'aller se coucher si tôt.

Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Charlie qui n'était pas venu manger. Passant devant sa chambre, il nota qu'une lumière très faible passait sous la porte. Il rassembla son courage et toqua faiblement. Comme il regrettait déjà son geste, il pria pour que Charlie n'ait pas entendu, cependant une voix morne l'invita à entrer. Théodore s'exécuta avec lenteur.

Charlie était assis par-terre, sous la fenêtre. Il tenait dans sa main un verre de Whisky Pur Feu mais ne donnait pas l'impression d'y avoir touché. Théodore fut surpris de le voir simplement vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon de pyjama, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu qu'à l'extérieur, en tenue de travail. Ainsi, il existait bien un être humain derrière le dragonologiste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Théodore ne tiqua pas devant cette formulation limite acerbe ; à force de côtoyer le Weasley, il s'était habitué à l'entendre s'adresser à tout le monde aussi brusquement, quelle que soit son humeur – sauf aux dragons, évidemment.

\- Tu n'es pas venu manger.

Un sourire moqueur flotta sur la bouche de Charlie tandis qu'il appuyait sa tête contre le mur. Il s'efforça de retenir les réponses ironiques et mal-aimables que son esprit aigri avait envisagées devant un tel esprit d'analyse.

\- Pas faim, répondit-il.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant que Théodore s'en aille, mais les rouvrit en entendant le plancher grincer. Le fils de Mangemort s'assit à côté de lui, suffisamment près pour lui signifier son soutien, suffisamment loin pour ne pas donner l'impression de l'envahir.

\- Tu ne m'as pas corrigé quand je t'ai appelé « Charles ».

L'intéressé fronça légèrement les sourcils, étonné par cette déclaration sortie de nulle-part. Théodore le fixait. Il comprit que c'était une invitation à penser à autre chose.

\- Hm... tu as été le premier à me faire le coup, en fait. J'ai trouvé ça marrant.  
\- Tu trouves toujours marrant de te payer ma tête, siffla Théodore.

Charlie émit un petit rire.

\- C'est vrai, oui, mais prends-le comme une marque d'affection.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « Ben voyons ». L'aîné but une longue gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Tu connais ça, toi, faire le deuil d'un rêve accompli ?

Il soupira.

\- Mon rêve était d'aider Norberta à quitter la réserve et à mener une vie normale. Depuis des années, le même objectif abstrait orientait mes décisions : tout ce que j'ai entrepris depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, au fond, était censé me mener ici, à ce métier, dans cet endroit, avec ces personnes. J'ai l'impression d'être arrivé au bout du chemin, de n'avoir plus rien à apprendre.  
\- T'es pas un peu jeune pour avoir vécu ? s'enquit Théodore.  
\- Je vais avoir trente ans, tu sais.  
\- Oh. Tu veux que je t'apporte une canne tout de suite ou ça peut attendre ?

Charlie pouffa de rire, conscient du ridicule de sa dernière déclaration.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit Théodore, je n'ai jamais été triste d'avoir accompli un rêve. Je n'ai jamais eu de rêve. À la rigueur, j'aimerais qu'on me foute la paix. Tu compromets sérieusement ce souhait.

Un silence un peu gêné fit écho à cet aveu, à tel point que l'ancien Serpentard s'en voulut de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue. Charlie lui tendit obligeamment son verre. Théodore s'en saisit avec un rictus amusé pendant que Charlie attrapait la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Du reste... aujourd'hui, Théodore s'en souvient à peine. Lui et le Weasley bourru avaient beaucoup parlé et rigolé comme des baleines, mais ils avaient bu encore davantage. Ils avaient évoqué des souvenirs embarrassants et des pensées intimes à la manière de deux vieux amis ; seulement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de « vieux » amis, l'un parce qu'il avait délibérément mis les voiles une dizaine d'années plus tôt, l'autre parce qu'il avait toujours pris soin de ne pas accorder d'importance à autrui. À ce stade, Charlie et Théodore n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, à part un intérêt poussé pour les reptiles de plusieurs tonnes et l'entretien d'une solitude de moins en moins supportable. Cela leur suffisait pour se comprendre.

À une heure avancée de la nuit, Théodore sentit qu'on le secouait. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et constata qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans une position très agréable – assis par-terre, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Charlie. Par ailleurs, il sentit en se redressant que sa nuque n'avait apprécié, puis se rendit compte qu'il avait _bavé_ sur le débardeur du dragonologiste. Splendide. Quel extrait de concentré de pur jus de classe...

Charlie eut un sourire en coin et Théodore se demanda à quoi il était dû tandis qu'il s'essuyait les lèvres du revers de la main. Il se laissa totalement faire lorsque le rouquin le remit difficilement sur pieds afin de le diriger vers son propre lit. Le plus jeune réalisa à la maigre clarté du ciel que c'était déjà l'aube, néanmoins Charlie semblait prêt à le laisser dormir plus que d'habitude car il le fit s'allonger avant de rabattre la couverture sur lui.

L'ancien Serpentard ne chercha ni à comprendre, ni à discuter. Il se tourna et se rendormit aussitôt avec un soupir contenté, entouré par l'odeur de Charlie. Ce dernier quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

\- Charlie ? Je peux entrer ?

Théodore ouvrit un œil avec grande difficulté, indisposé par la vive lumière du soleil et la voix forte d'Eirin qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il posa sur la dragonologiste un regard morne.

\- Théodore ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lit de Charlie ?

En dépit de sa gueule de bois carabinée, il prit soudainement conscience qu'Eirin était en train de tirer des conclusions hâtives de sa présence dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien, de bon matin. Théodore se redressa aussi rapidement qu'il le put du fait de son état et prit la parole d'une voix rauque :

\- C'est pas...

Il se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai seulement dormi là. Charles... heu, Charlie n'est pas là.  
\- Oh... en fait, tu lui chauffes la place, exposa l'asiatique d'un air entendu.

Théodore passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il jaugea le cadavre de la bouteille de whisky par-terre, incapable de se souvenir de la proportion qu'il avait lui-même ingurgitée. D'après sa migraine, trop.

\- Il est... ?  
\- Dix heures. Charlie ne dort jamais autant d'habitude, d'où ma venue.  
\- Tu es allée regardée sur le territoire de Norberta ?  
\- Elle ne veut plus décoller de l'enclos des dragonneaux, contra-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Il n'a aucune raison de s'y rendre, mais ça ne coûte rien de jeter un coup d'œil.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle ajouta :

\- Ça t'embête d'y aller ? Je dois aller nourrir le Pansedefer et...  
\- Pas de souci.

Eirin lui sourit, le salua d'un signe de tête et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant à Théodore le loisir de rassembler les fragments imprécis de sa mémoire effilochée. Il grimaça avec l'impression que réfléchir empirait son mal de tête. Se redressant avec précaution, il se massa lentement les tempes, les sourcils froncés. Que s'était-il passé entre le moment où Charlie affichait ostensiblement son mépris et celui où il le faisait dormir dans son propre lit ? Théodore eut un sourire triste en trouvant la réponse à cette question : ils avaient appris que Norberta allait quitter la réserve. Charlie commençait donc à s'ouvrir à lui par dépit ?

Le stagiaire refusa tout net de nourrir plus longtemps de telles spéculations. Il décida de se borner à la tâche qu'il s'était vu confier, c'est-à-dire mettre la main sur le rouquin dépressif, et c'est d'un bond déterminé qu'il s'extirpa du lit... avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains avec un gémissement de douleur. Un passage chez Dirk, le pseudo-infirmier de service, s'imposait.

Quand Théodore gagna la territoire de Norberta, il n'avait pas eu la force d'avaler autre chose que la mixture dégoûtante que lui avait remis Dirk avec une moue moqueuse, néanmoins il se sentait un peu plus dispos. Il avait au moins assez d'énergie pour parcourir la vaste plaine, et heureusement, car trouver Charlie lui prit plus d'une heure : il était pratiquement midi et son T-shirt lui collait à la peau quand il aperçut une silhouette humaine au bord d'un lac qui devait servir de baignoire et de garde-manger à la Norvégienne à crête férue de poissons. Éreinté, il accéléra une dernière fois le pas, arriva enfin au point d'eau qui semblait toujours s'éloigner et se laissa tomber sur une pierre en soufflant, à côté d'un Charlie pas spécialement intrigué.

\- Tu me cherchais ? lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
\- Non, je me promenais, siffla Théodore, les bras en croix et la gorge sèche.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Charlie se lever pour aller remplir son outre d'eau fraîche avant de la lui proposer. Théodore s'en saisit et étancha sa soif avec grand plaisir.

\- Ça allait, le réveil ? s'enquit le rouquin en se rasseyant.

Théodore lui répondit par une grimace plus éloquente que n'importe quelle explication, ce que Charlie accueillit avec un sourire. Le plus jeune s'en félicita car il était à peu près sûr que les yeux rougis et les traits tirés de son vis-à-vis n'étaient pas seulement le fait du manque de sommeil...

\- J'ai fait nuit blanche, ajouta Charlie, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Théodore et qu'il cherchait à justifier sa mauvaise mine.

Le brun hocha la tête, marquant ainsi le point de départ d'un silence un peu bizarre sans être réellement pesant. Ils ne sentaient pas le besoin de le briser. Ainsi, sans mot dire, Théodore retira son haut humide de transpiration et le plongea dans l'eau. Tandis qu'il le remettait pour se rafraîchir, Charlie lui dit :

\- Tu devrais piquer une tête si tu as trop chaud.

Les bras dans son T-shirt détrempé, il avisa le lac et concéda que la baignade était tentante. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis à peu près vingt-quatre heures ; avec le travail qu'il avait accompli la journée précédente combiné à sa marche sous le cagnard, ça se sentait.

Théodore étendit donc ses habits sur la pierre à l'exception de son sous-vêtement avant d'entrer dans le lac, le souffle coupé et le ventre rentré. Une fois qu'il eut plongé la tête sous l'eau, la température de celle-ci lui parut à peine plus supportable.

\- Elle est froide, articula-t-il entre dents serrées.  
\- Je venais souvent me baigner avec Norberta, « répondit » tristement Charlie.

Son vis-à-vis poussa un soupir excédé et l'éclaboussa. Le dragonologiste sortit de sa torpeur mélancolique, posant sur Théodore un regard un peu ahuri.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, que je sache : elle n'est même pas encore partie ! Et toi, tu te comportes comme si elle avait déjà disparu, plutôt que de profiter du temps qu'il te reste avec elle. Il faut aussi que tu te mettes dans la tête que Norberta continuera à vivre sans toi, et toi sans elle. Tu n'as qu'à comparer votre situation à celle d'une mère qui laisse partir son enfant ; c'est quelque chose de naturel. Triste, mais naturel.

Si Théodore lui avait donné un coup de pieds au derrière, Charlie aurait eu la même expression déstabilisée. Il contempla ses pieds, les sourcils froncés, puis releva la tête. Comme l'ancien Serpentard s'éloignait en quelques brasses, lui tournant de ce fait le dos, il ne le vit pas ôter ses vêtements et entrer à son tour dans l'eau. Il sursauta même en entendant sa voix plus près de lui qu'il ne l'avait prévu :

\- Tu as raison.

Le plus jeune arqua un sourcil.

\- Elle est froide, dit Charlie.

L'étonnement passé, Théodore leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Son mentor lui sourit simplement, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Il se trouva que Charlie supporta mieux la fraîcheur que Théodore, lequel fut le premier à sortir en grelottant. Le plus costaud l'observa pensivement.

\- Tu crois que tu vas faire une hypothermie ?  
\- L-La f-ferm-me...  
\- Je ne faisais que demander... gringalet.  
\- Gorille !  
\- Mauviette.  
\- T-Troll !  
\- Demi-portion.  
\- Cœur d-d'artichaut !

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer par une nouvelle pique mais changea d'avis.

\- Veste.  
\- C'est u-une insulte, ç-ça ? demanda Théodore en essorant péniblement ses cheveux mi-longs – il n'y avait pas touché depuis son arrivée à la réserve.  
\- Ma baguette est dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Tu connais bien un sort qui te séchera, non ?

Il cessa de se frotter lamentablement les bras, s'immobilisant pour chercher ladite veste du regard.

\- Ah. Euh, merci.

La baguette de l'aîné lui opposa une certaine résistance, ni plus ni moins que n'importe quelle baguette appartenant à un autre Sorcier, mais Théodore était suffisamment bon lanceur de sorts pour être à peu près sec quand Charlie sortit de l'eau. Il lui tendit sa baguette et se fendit même d'un sourire timide.

\- J'ai assez de sandwichs pour nous deux dans mon sac, précisa le rouquin tandis que Théodore enfilait son pantalon.

Théodore l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je ne savais pas quand j'allais rentrer.

Il acquiesça, déplaça son T-shirt encore humide sur une autre pierre, puis s'adossa contre celle près de laquelle Charlie continuait de se sécher, l'air un peu absent.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ? De partir à l'autre bout de la réserve sans donner signe de vie ?  
\- C'est la première fois, répondit doucement Charlie.

Et malgré son ton, Théodore comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Il chercha un moment un sujet de discussion potable mais renonça somme toute rapidement : parler dragonologie était exclu, et il ne voyait pas quelle autre conversation aborder.

\- Je n'aime pas parler de moi, dit-il plus vite et plus sèchement qu'escompté, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de son vis-à-vis qui venait à peine d'ouvrir la bouche.

Si bien que Charlie écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je n'avais encore rien dit ! Tu viens d'user de Legilimancie avec moi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas de baguette, rappela Théodore. Je me doutais de ce que tu allais demander et j'ai préféré t'arrêter, c'est tout.  
\- Ah oui ?

Le stagiaire décida que Charlie pouvait le suspecter si ça lui faisait plaisir, mais que cela n'émousserait pas son appétit ; il attaqua férocement les sandwichs, à tel point que le Weasley bourru dissimula son amusement en mangeant à son tour. C'est qu'il commençait presque à s'étoffer, le gringalet.

* * *

Norberta et Argès furent libérés quelques petites semaines plus tard. Théodore eut l'honneur de participer à l'expédition en Nouvelle-Zélande, non seulement parce que son don était utile, mais aussi parce qu'on l'avait chargé de soutenir Charlie. La nature solitaire et sérieuse de ce dernier ne lui avait fait que deux très bons amis dans la réserve, Dragomir et Eirin, et aucun n'était du voyage. Dragomir avait personnellement demandé à Théodore de veiller sur le dragonologiste il avait accepté même s'il ne voyait pas très bien comment il était censé soulager la peine de Charlie. D'ailleurs, il doutait que l'intéressé le laissât entrevoir une miette de ses états d'âme.

Il se trompait lourdement.

Quand l'équipe restreinte de dragonologistes arriva à l'endroit prévu, les deux dragons – drogués plusieurs heures avant le départ – dormaient profondément. Charlie avait tenu à mélanger lui-même les somnifères à la nourriture de Norberta, puis laissé à Théodore le soin de lui communiquer le projet de la relâcher avec l'Opalœil. La dragonne, pour une fois, n'avait pas brutalisé son esprit. Elle avait calmement saisi ce qu'il venait lui dire, s'était aussitôt désintéressée du jeune homme et avait rejoint Charlie. Théodore avait assisté de loin à leurs adieux, sans chercher à s'immiscer dans les pensées de Norberta. Argès était assis près de lui, et ce sont des réflexions alourdies de sommeil qu'il lui avait partagées :

« _Ils n'ont plus besoin l'un de l'autre._ »

Théodore avait jeté une œillade perplexe au dragonneau qui commençait à s'assoupir, curieux de connaître le fond de sa pensée.

« _L'homme roux était comme nous ; il avait besoin de rester à la réserve jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux._ »

« _Et si la réserve était... l'aboutissement ? Si c'était son but ?_ » lui avait-il demandé.

« _C'était une étape nécessaire, mais pas définitive. La convalescence n'est jamais un aboutissement, et ça vaut aussi pour toi. Bonne nuit, gentil humain._ » avait conclu Argès en fermant les yeux.

Et Théodore, qui pourtant avait connu la Seconde Guerre du monde sorcier, s'était formulé qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi déchirant que Charlie caressant les écailles de Norberta de sa main calleuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Ils abandonnèrent les énormes dragons endormis côte à côte, après avoir lancé nombre de sortilèges aux alentours destinés à dissimuler du mieux possible leur présence aux Moldus. Les dragonologistes regagnèrent ensuite le dirigeable et Charlie, qui jusqu'ici s'était montré _trop_ calme, craqua en apercevant la grande cage vide que le vaisseau ramènerait à la réserve. Ainsi, Théodore le conduisit dans sa cabine, le prit dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer, tout simplement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire et absolument aucune parole réconfortante à prononcer. Lui-même se sentait tout drôle en prenant conscience que plus jamais Argès ne se moquerait gentiment de lui, plus jamais il ne le nourrirait... et sa complicité avec l'Opalœil était si insignifiante par rapport à ce que Charlie avait partagé avec Norberta !

Lorsqu'il regarda Charlie dormir après avoir pleuré plus de larmes qu'un corps n'en contenait, Théodore songea inévitablement à Rubeus Hagrid, le seul professeur de tout Poudlard qui avait gagné à la fois son respect et sa sympathie. Ces deux-là formaient une belle paire de gros bras hypersensibles – et ce rapprochement lui tira un sourire attendri. Comme ses idées divaguaient pratiquement dotées d'une volonté propre, l'ancien Serpentard se remémora soudainement les longs silences qu'il avait partagés avec Luna Lovegood (quand elle ne lui parlait pas des habitudes alimentaires des Sombrals ou de la bonne fortune que présageaient les morsures de gnome). Et elle, que devenait-elle ?

Il secoua vivement la tête, pris en flagrant délit de nostalgie, et s'allongea à son tour sur une couchette. Il s'endormit, bercé par le lent déplacement du dirigeable qui le ramenait au seul endroit au monde où il se sentait à peu près chez lui.

* * *

Les semaines passant, Charlie donnait l'impression d'un homme se remettant d'un deuil. Il ne parvenait pas à parler de Norberta sans un tremblent dans la voix, pas plus qu'il remit les pieds sur le territoire de son amie de plusieurs tonnes quand il fut investi par un couple de Magyars à pointes, mais il se plongeait dans le travail comme avant. Les semaines devinrent des mois, l'été laissa place à l'automne, puis l'hiver pointa le bout de son nez.

Théodore l'assistait tout naturellement à la plupart de ses tâches puisqu'il était originellement venu s'occuper de l'Opalœil martyrisé. De plus, maintenant que sa protégée était partie, Charlie pouvait accomplir d'autres tâches et la réserve était bien calme en ce mois de décembre. Plusieurs dragonologistes obtinrent même l'autorisation de passer quelques semaines en famille étant donné que certaines races de dragons hibernaient. De ce fait, le 12 décembre, Charlie fêta son anniversaire en très petit comité.

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant le « 30 » qui ornait son gâteau d'anniversaire. Ce cap lui déplaisait, et Théodore s'en amusait. C'est pourquoi Charlie ne chercha pas longtemps auquel de ses amis il devait une canne ornée d'un joli ruban.

\- Parfait, c'est parfait... murmura-t-il en soupesant le cadeau. Comme ça, je pourrai te taper dessus sans me salir les mains quand tu traîneras trop à te lever le matin.  
\- À condition que tu en aies la force, papy.

La fête se termina si tard et Charlie était si éméché qu'il renonça d'avance à prouver sa vigueur à Théodore dès le lendemain matin. D'ailleurs, la canne lui servit autant que le stagiaire à gravir les escaliers menant à leurs chambres respectives ; il prenait appui sur les deux en riant comme un idiot.

\- Alors ? C'est qui, le papy ? beugla-t-il dans l'oreille de Théodore qui peinait à supporter son poids.

Le garçon sourit d'un air dépité et ne fut pas fâché de se débarrasser de sa charge imbibée d'alcool. Charlie s'était écroulé sur son lit en gloussant de plus en plus doucement. Au bout d'un moment, son rire se mua en un long sifflement effaré.

\- Trente ans... la vache.  
\- Tu en fais des histoires, jugea Théodore.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jeune.  
\- Je ne suis pas jeune : j'ai vingt-deux ans.  
\- Tu n'es pas jeune et je ne suis pas vieux, c'est ça ? ricana Charlie.

Il ferma les yeux, incapable de trouver en lui la force de se dévêtir avant de s'endormir, dans l'attente du départ de son cadet. Mais celui ne bougeait pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança alors que le Weasley rouvrait les yeux :

\- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.  
\- Il ne fallait pas...  
\- Je ne sais même pas s'il te fera plaisir, alors tu te tais et tu l'acceptes.

Charlie se redressa et Théodore lui fourra une enveloppe entre les mains.

\- Ce sont les coordonnées de Luna Lovegood, une amie à moi qui est magizoologiste. Elle recherche un collaborateur pour l'accompagner dans son expédition en Amérique du sud. Je lui ai parlé de toi.

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Charlie garda un long moment le silence.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-il enfin dans un souffle.

Théodore haussa les épaules et se racla la gorge.

\- Je veux que tu te souviennes que tu es jeune, que tu es encore à un moment de ta vie où rien n'est figé, et que tu peux encore tout recommencer ailleurs... pourquoi pas à l'autre bout du monde ? Écoute, ça va te sembler bizarre, mais Argès savait avec certitude que tu allais quitter la réserve à ton tour. Seulement... le temps passe et tu ne pars pas. Tu restes enlisé là alors que tu n'as plus rien à apprendre de cet endroit, tu l'as toi-même reconnu !

Puisqu'il ne voyait pas le visage de son interlocuteur, Théodore avait l'impression de s'adresser à un mur. Il commençait à bafouiller et, agacé, il finit par se diriger vers la porte en débitant :

\- Je t'ai dit que ça n'allait pas forcément te plaire, mais je t'offre un... un croisement, un embranchement, une déviation... et tu en fais ce – que – tu – veux, je m'en fous !

Il avait presque atteint la sortie quand les doigts de Charlie s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet. L'ancien Serpentard en avait sursauté, à plus forte raison que le Weasley bourru l'avait attiré contre lui pour l'étreindre.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il. Merci...

Théodore ne sut trop comment réagir, sinon en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule tandis qu'il sentait une bouffée de chaleur grimper en lui à mesure que le souffle de Charlie se répercutait contre sa peau. Son ami bougea lentement son visage comme pour mieux l'enfouir au creux de son cou, et il planta ses ongles dans les épaules du trentenaire quand il sentit la bouche de l'intéressé bouger sur sa peau. Son cœur battait la chamade – à moins qu'il s'agissait de celui de Charlie.

Il ferma les yeux en lui rendant son étreinte.


	3. So happy together

**Et oui, me revoilà déjà avec la (courte) suite et fin de ce three-shot ! :) Ce sont toujours des thèmes qui me tiennent à cœur : le moment propice, le cheminement personnel... bon, et la guimauve fondante aussi, faut être honnête. Ah, et le titre est une musique de The Turtles ! Bonne indigestion ! ^^**

* * *

So happy together :

Les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, Charlie agitait la jambe sans s'en rendre compte et tapotait de ses ongles le bord de son verre d'hydromel. Il mit un moment avant de prendre conscience de son état d'effervescence ridicule, après quoi il s'imposa de demeurer immobile en respirant profondément. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et il en eut le souffle coupé, mais seules deux Sorcières entrèrent en jacassant. Il sourit pour lui-même, affligé par son attitude grotesque, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Tout ça parce qu'il allait revoir Théodore Nott...

Un an avait passé depuis qu'il avait quitté la réserve ; on était en février 2004. Cette année écoulée, il l'avait passée à voyager de pays en pays avec Luna Lovegood, tantôt étudiant une espèce farfelue et oubliée de lutins au Canada, tantôt protégeant un troupeau de licornes des braconniers en Allemagne. Il devait ce tour du monde à Théodore qui, quatorze mois plus tôt exactement, l'avait poussé à quitter la Roumanie pour faire équipe avec la jeune naturaliste. Charlie se mordit la lèvre en se remémorant le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé avant qu'il ne parte. Est-ce que Théodore s'en souvenait aussi ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu un sens particulier pour lui aussi ? Le Weasley tentait de se rassurer en se disant que Théodore avait longuement vécu à la réserve depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, un endroit fort inapproprié pour tomber amoureux d'une autre personne. C'était pathétique, mais cette idée le rassurait dans une certaine mesure.

Charlie, qui s'était toujours cru aromantique, manifestait pour la première fois un intérêt quasi obsessionnel pour un humain, à tel point que le charme de Théodore avait mis plusieurs mois avant de l'émouvoir. Une fois cela fait, de la même façon qu'un morceau de bois s'enflamme en un battement de cil, il était devenu incapable de se sortir le jeune homme de la tête. L'absence de Théodore n'avait pas atténué son engouement – au contraire, elle l'avait attisé. C'était en partie pour cela que Charlie avait délibérément évité de communiquer avec l'ancien stagiaire. Il avait la sensation que ce n'était pas le bon moment... que s'il lui écrivait, il lui laisserait inévitablement entrevoir ses sentiments, alors que ce n'était pas une chose à révéler dans une lettre. Aurait-il pour autant le courage de lui faire comprendre son intérêt en face ? Si oui, comment réagirait le concerné ? Était-il seulement célibataire, ou au moins homosexuel ?

Le regard plongé dans sa boisson ambrée, il ne vit pas l'objet de ses réflexions décousues entrer dans le pub et se planter devant sa table. Charlie releva la tête en l'entendant se racler la gorge.

\- Bonsoir, murmura Théodore.

Souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le rouquin se leva pour serrer fermement son ami dans ses bras. L'ancien Serpentard lui rendit son étreinte avec un petit rire, puis Charlie se recula afin de l'étudier.

\- Tu... tu as changé !

Lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, Théodore faisait plus jeune que son âge. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir été étiré comme un pull déformé au lavage et ses cheveux trop longs lui tombaient sur les yeux. À présent, le jeune homme paraissait largement son quart de siècle. Il avait notamment opté pour une coupe plus courte et plus virile, et son corps avait enfin consenti à s'élargir.

L'intéressé sourit timidement, un peu gêné d'être ainsi dévisagé.

\- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, Charlie.

Son vis-à-vis l'invita à s'asseoir et commanda pour lui une seconde pinte d'hydromel aux épices. Théodore s'amusa de le voir si enjoué et fébrile tout à la fois.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Mon Dieu, un an déjà...  
\- Eh bien... mon stage à la réserve s'est terminé l'été dernier – Eirin te passe le bonjour, d'ailleurs, je l'ai revue la semaine dernière.

Charlie hocha la tête d'un air intéressé pour mieux refouler sa jalousie et la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Vous vous voyez souvent, avec Eirin ? ». **[*]**

\- Quand j'ai quitté la réserve, j'ai presque tout de suite été mis en relation avec Rolf Scamander qui m'a demandé d'écrire un traité sur la Langardente étant donné que c'est un talent très rare et méconnu. Ce type est formidable, je suis sûr qu'il te plairait beaucoup. Et puis à la rentrée scolaire de cet automne, je suis devenu l'assistant d'Hagrid à Poudlard : il veut me former pour que je devienne professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à sa suite.  
\- Wahou... c'est génial, souffla Charlie en souriant bêtement. Félicitations !  
\- Merci...

Théodore but une longue gorgée d'hydromel pour dissimuler son sourire embarrassé, tandis que l'ex-dragonologiste le contemplait pensivement.

\- Je ne vais pas te cacher que Luna me tient régulièrement informé de vos expéditions, reprit le brun, et donc que tu n'as pas grand chose à m'apprendre de ce côté-là. Mais ça te plaît ?

Charlie opina.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. On est rentrés hier à Londres et je n'ai pas encore revu ma famille, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas les rencontrer souvent. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à avoir coupé le cordon ombilical dans la famille, ajouta-t-il en riant.  
\- C'est la Saint Valentin, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fête en famille.  
\- Carrément ! C'est cool que t'aies pu te libérer aujourd'hui.

Prenant l'air aussi dégagé que possible en faisant tournoyer son alcool dans son verre, Charlie ajouta :

\- En parlant de ça... les amours...  
\- Rien de spécial, le coupa Théodore. Pas le temps, ni l'envie.  
\- Ah oui ?

Il fit mine d'ignorer que Théodore souriait narquoisement en arquant un sourcil, peu dupe.

\- Et toi ?  
\- Néant, répliqua-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Le sourire du plus jeune s'élargit alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte soutenue en laquelle Charlie vit un présage fortuné – une sorte de feu vert aux allures cramoisies.

\- Donc tu n'as personne...

Théodore éclata soudainement de rire, si bien que l'aîné se tut, penaud.

\- C'est rien, c'est rien... gloussa Théodore. C'est juste que tu réfléchis tellement comme un dragon que, parfois, j'ai l'impression que j'arrive à établir une connexion avec toi.  
\- Je suis rustre, c'est ça ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire contrit.  
\- Oh que oui... si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué.

Charlie déglutit.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Ce fut Théodore le distant, Théodore l'ironique, Théodore l'indifférent qui tendit discrètement sa main vers celle du Weasley pas si bourru que ça. Celui-ci le laissa caresser sa paume calleuse en le fixant d'un air enamouré, avant de comprendre subitement ce qui le troublait jusqu'alors : Théodore avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières. Il lui avait parlé de sa vie, il avait exprimé sur son visage tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire de vive voix et, à présent, il le touchait. Mieux que ça, il le caressait.

Le cœur léger, Charlie referma sa main sur la sienne et la serra.

\- Alors, tu as fait le deuil de ton rêve ? demanda le plus jeune.  
\- Il me suffisait de repartir à l'aventure. Maintenant, dans l'idéal, il faudrait que je mette un peu d'ordre dans ma vie et que je réapprenne à connaître ma famille.  
\- Renouer avec ta tribu de rouquins ? Ça m'a tout l'air d'une nouvelle aventure palpitante, en effet.  
\- Et aussi, on pourrait... oh, je ne sais pas, moi... (Charlie haussa les épaules.) Ça te brancherait une aventure avec moi ?

Théodore prit sur lui pour rester sérieux alors que son interlocuteur réalisait que le double-sens du mot choisi rendait son invitation maladroite, voire grossière.

\- Enfin, j'entends par-là quelque chose de plus romantique qu'une « aventure » au sens débauché du terme. Tu vois... ma proposition c'était de passer du temps avec moi... alors qu'une aventure, ça a une connotation de brièveté qui... mais je n'exclue aucunement qu'on ait des rapports sexuels, au contraire : je n'attends que ça.

L'ancien stagiaire se mit à hocher la tête en se mordant les joues, à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

\- Enfin, non ! Pas _que_ ça. Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'attends d'une relation avec toi, seulement je ne veux pas te faire peur en donnant l'impression que je veux m'engager – même si c'est un peu mon intention... je dis « un peu » parce qu'honnêtement, si ça se passe bien, on n'a aucune raison d'arrêter de se voir et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se passerait mal. Euh... Théodore ? Tu peux arrêter de rire, s'il te plaît ? C'est suffisamment gênant comme ça...  
\- Charlie... le plus simple serait que tu m'invites à manger. Chez toi. Tout de suite.  
\- Tout de suite ? répéta Charlie. Mais il n'est que dix-sept heures... ah. Oh. Oui, tout de suite.

Les deux Sorciers enfilèrent rapidement leur veste, puis Charlie régla leur consommation en toute hâte avant d'offrir son bras à Théodore. Il était trop empressé pour se concentrer vraiment sur le transplanage ; heureusement pour lui, Théodore ne sembla pas trop se formaliser de se retrouver directement debout sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel du plus âgé.

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est un pur hasard ? murmura le rouquin en rapprochant son visage du sien.  
\- Non, asséna son futur amant en l'embrassant sans plus attendre.

Ce baiser n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec leur timide bécot d'il y a un an, à la réserve. Celui-là était carrément vorace.

* * *

 _Donner trop d'importance à quelqu'un n'apporte jamais rien de bon, souviens-t'en._

Le leitmotiv de son père s'était frayé un chemin dans la tête de Théodore, bien qu'elle fut remplie d'amour et résonnante de plaisir. Il contempla ces mots avec détachement, comme s'ils n'avaient pas influencé son rapport avec les autres durant des années. Est-ce que son pauvre père était mort l'an passé persuadé de cet adage stupide ? S'enfermer dans la solitude pour guérir revenait à ne pas toucher à ses plaies. Au mieux, ça cicatrisait péniblement ; au pire, ça s'infectait.

Théodore soupira tristement en songeant à son paternel. Comme Charlie l'attirait contre lui pour embrasser sa nuque, il lui tira un second soupir satisfait. Le brun se vautra un peu plus dans un cocon affectueux où se mêlaient l'odeur de Charlie, celle salée de la sueur, ainsi qu'une légère note de brûlé. **[**]**

« _Je t'aime._ »

Charlie n'avait pas parlé à voix haute, Théodore en était certain. Le Weasley bourru était bien trop timide pour lui avouer ses sentiments, quand bien même ils étaient présentement nus et enlacés. Théodore se promit donc d'approfondir ses recherches sur la Langardente et son élargissement aux individus qui avaient cohabité plus de dix ans avec des dragons, puis chuchota :

\- Moi aussi.

Ils étaient en train de se risquer sur une nouvelle voie sans trop savoir où elle allait les mener, et c'était divin.

* * *

 **[*] A traduire par « Vous couchez ensemble ? ».**

 **[**] Théodore en avait conclu l'existence d'un parfum Cramé n°5 dont Charlie s'aspergeait quotidiennement.**


End file.
